


Five small kinky artworks

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, F/M, Gunplay, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: For the December mini-challenge "tiny bingos" for kink_bingo. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five small kinky artworks

**Author's Note:**

> No major warnings, just that John looks a bit underage in the "collars" one. He can be jailbait if you like that, or not if you don't. All are digital art created in photoshop. Communal card #6, top horizontal line bingo.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


watersports

sometimes she gives him  
what he wants  


  
| 

guns

he likes the taste  
of danger  


  
| 

collars

take me down

| 

spanking / paddling

such a fine ass

| 

sex toys (under clothing)

the purple is his favorite  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

 

  



End file.
